Final Fantasy 6: Nightmare Requiem
by Archdruid-Sephiroth
Summary: Fusion of "Slave Crown" and "All that Remains". This is the story of a girl conceived in evil, but ultimately the last hope for a dying world. As the World of Ruin continues to decay, she seeks heroes old and new... but the odds are stacked against her, and survival in this world is never guaranteed. Rated M for disturbing scenes, violence, and language.
1. Kefka and Terra

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy VI, its characters, or other copyrights. This is a fanfiction story, written by a fan for the enjoyment of other fans. This makes me no money, or gives me any ownership rights, as much as I wish the opposite were true. Everything here is used in accordance with all fair use laws.

 **A/N:** Yes, much of this first chapter is a re-edit of "Slave Crown". See the Author Note at the end of the chapter for more details.

* * *

Life… Dreams… Hope…

Each of these is a major proponent of existence. Without life, no one can appreciate existence… without dreams, we have nothing to strive for… and without hope, we can never truly appreciate our own dreams… and by proxy or own lives, especially in the toughest of times.

The world has suffered two major catastrophes, both of which conspired to rob all sentient life of all three of these things. The first such conflict was the War of the Magi, a great war between human empires who had managed to tap into the powers of Magic. Great war machines that ran off of the power of magic ravaged the world, reducing it to a wasteland of despair and death. Eventually life returned…

The second major catastrophe took place during the last year of the Gestahlian War, and the years that followed it. In that time, a madman named Kefka Palazzo unbalanced the very fabric of magic in the world and became a god. He desired only the destruction of everything, and of the three major proponents of existence. He almost succeeded, but was ultimately defeated by a small army of 14 great heroes whose names would likely never be truly known…

Terra Branford… Celes Chere… Relm Arrowny… Straigo Magus… Sabin Rene Figaro… Edgar Roni Figaro… Locke Cole… Cyan Geremonde… Shadow… Gau… Mog… Setzer Gabbiani… Gogo… Umaro…

Each unique in story and power, but all united in their purpose to destroy the madman and return peace to the world. Though they succeeded, the world was still doomed, for in the years that followed, it became quite clear just how closely tied the forces of life and magic were. One ultimately could not exist without the other…

But somewhere, a remedy to this horrid situation exists. Somewhere in this World of Ruin there lies a singular entity that can revive magic once more, and with it, revive the world…

Will we learn from the mistakes of the past, or are we destined to play the same song again… to replay this nightmare requiem….

* * *

 **Archdruid Sephiroth Presents**

 **A Final Fantasy Story**

 **Final Fantasy VI: Nightmare Requiem**

* * *

 **I: Tales of Old**

* * *

 **Kefka Palazzo**

* * *

 _My name is Kefka Palazzo. I am the official Court Mage of the glorious Gestahlian Empire…_

"Oh to hell with this…" Kefka growled under his breath. "That's not how I talk at all!" He chuckled evilly to himself. "I should write this the way I would say it… I hate official chronicles! Always so tidy and official sounding…" And yet, he was determined to write it for his own records….

He tossed the useless parchment aside as he grabbed another from a bin on his desk. The office around him was a reflection of the man himself. Everything was a riot of opened books, paper balls, and walls painted in seven different shades of crazy. Few other Magitek Knights of the Empire came here unless they had an important purpose for him. In fact, few people in general wanted to deal with the madman. Kefka liked it that way. It made his day to make others feel uncomfortable around him.

"Now… let's try this again…"

He placed the pen to the paper and began to write.

 _Kefka Palazzo is my name, and death is my game. At the time of writing this, we have discovered an Esper frozen supposedly since the War of the Magi in the town of Narshe. I had to give up my favorite plaything on the Emperor's stupid orders so that the Esper could be retrieved. Terra is much more important that an errand girl, but Gestahl doesn't see it that way at all. His short-sightedness has sent her on this stupid errand of which she is stupidly overqualified. I would have gone, but such an easy operation is beneath me. Grabbing a frozen Esper from a hick filled mining town is not my idea of action at all… give me cities to destroy! Give me innocents to burn! Yes… that would be fun._

 _But I digress… more often than I should… and have had to consent to this stupid order, despite the fact that she was mine! I think the Emperor still thinks she's our best shot at replicating true super soldiers with the power of magic, but in reality, she's simply a tool… albeit a powerful one. Every time I think of the damage she caused during the Rebellion around two years ago… it makes me smile with glee. Oh how I wish I could have those days again!_

 _Terra has given me much joy during the time I've had with her. She's a great plaything, especially with that slave crown on her head! Oh the lovely sounds of agony she makes as I slice, bludgeon, and burn that beautiful body of hers. I'd use healing magic to get rid of the scars, but it's nice to see my own handiwork. Before I had her, I never knew I could be such an artist! You should see the beautiful brand patterns I created on her stomach and thighs. She has so many scars now she's practically a walking work of art!_

 _When she returns, perhaps we'll play again…_

"But I get the feeling she won't be returning to me this time," Kefka said sadly. The frown he wore looked somewhat out of place considering his makeup; white greasepaint covered his face, his eyes and mouth decorated with red, and almost star-like shapes around his eyes though with several points down and only a couple in an upward sweep. He always kept his blonde hair tied back with a multi-colored plume adorning it. His clothes were quite motley… a riot of multiple colors and patterns that wouldn't be out of place on a circus clown, or court jester, yet he wore them with dignity and pride rather than a statement of humor.

The evil clown was more right then he knew… Eventually he would receive word that the mission to Narshe failed and contact with the team was lost. All three Magitek Armor units sent were destroyed by an unknown force. His hopes however were raised when he was told that she was spotted by an Imperial Spy leaving the town of Narshe south towards Castle Figaro…

Over the next year he would make a few attempts to retrieve her but all would end in failure. In the end, it didn't matter… Kefka would eventually reach his true goal of becoming the most powerful being in the world without her aid.

But even as a virtual god, he longed to have her under his control again…

In a sky of gold, a mystical parchment appeared before him, and quill began to write his words. Behind him, his three pairs of wings, two angelic and one demonic, slowly flowed behind him as if beating in slow motion.

 _Life… dreams… hope… I will smash them all… This world is pointless, an existence that perpetuates itself with only one goal… keep doing the same thing. I won't tolerate it anymore, now that I have the power of all magic at my fingertips. I know Terra and that meddling band of Returners are trying to gather and stop me, so let them come… I'm looking forward to destroying them all…_

 _But not Terra… beautiful Terra… Oh the wonderful things I will do to her. She will join me in the nothing that comes after all of reality has been destroyed around me… Only she and I will remain to marvel at my glorious monument to Non-Existence!_

 _I long to hear her scream again… hear her cry for me… Her agony was greater than the sweetest nectar, and her mewling is a beautiful chorus! Soon, she will come to me and I will have her once more…_

 _I hear them approach now; they reached the base of the pillar. I should go talk to them before they begin. It will be interesting to hear what they have to say…_

The battle was fierce… pushing each member of the team to their limits, but in the end the madman Kefka was defeated. But unbeknownst to them all, his body remained, still impaled with the Illumina inside his mighty tower…

No one ever found the parchments he had written over time, but they remain still within the tower, within that place that was once the Imperial Capital of Vector…

Some things are best left buried…

* * *

 **Terra Branford**

* * *

Silently through the night, an airship glided over the world. Below and several hundred miles to the north, there lie a small sleepy town known as Mobliz. Though the world was shattered, it remains one of the few places a person can find comfort anymore in this world. The cold air grips the frail-looking young woman walking the wooden deck of this flying boat. Though she is covered, her sheer nightgown does little to protect her form from the night air, though the reason she is shivering has nothing to do with the cold.

Life continues on in the sleepy town, and its inhabitants lay blissfully unaware of the young woman's torment. About two years ago, this young woman was the key to a new revolution... a link between two desperate species trying to survive; Humanity and Espers. One year ago, she lost her unique gifts as the monster that ruined the world, Kefka Palazzo died, but with him magic died as well. If this were the extent of her misery, she could live with it easily... but unfortunately for her... some wounds are much deeper.

On the bow, she gazed out over the landscape, and only darkness of the night greeted her. But, even a year after the demise of the God of Magic, the sun had yet to be seen in this dark world. This young woman began to believe that in fact, the world would never recover, and would slowly but surely die.

A hand touched her shoulder causing her to jump. Her head turned and her eyes quickly darted to the man behind her. An audible sigh of relief escaped her lips when she realized who it was.

"You are jumpy this evening," he said. His long, wavy white hair was blowing slightly in the wind. "Why are you even out here? It's cold, come inside."

"I'm sorry," the green haired young woman replied. "I couldn't sleep... my nightmares woke me again."

The man's name was Setzer Gabbiani. Two years ago, he was involved with the Returners, acting at first as an over glorified taxi for the Empire, then for his new companions. Back then, he was carefree and willing to risk his life for anything that would bring him either money or a decent thrill… his own loss spurring him on to risk himself in even more daring escapades. It took the war against the Clown Prince of Evil himself to shake this trait from him.

Setzer looked upon Terra now with concern. Shortly after the mad god was defeated, Terra Branford began to experience bad dreams and suffered a nervous breakdown. Setzer became a beacon of light in her life and tried show her comfort, even long after everyone else seemed to abandon her. Of course, the rest of her friends didn't actually do so, but they had lives of their own to return to…

Locke and Celes were making a new life for themselves with Celes having finally buried her blades and officially becoming a performer at the opera house. She was even taking lessons from Maria herself, the girl Setzer once tried to kidnap.

Edgar and Sabin returned to Figaro to help rebuild the once great kingdom. Cyan and the wild child Gau joined them to help out as much as possible, Cyan because he wanted to be a retainer for a great king again, and Gau because he looked up to Cyan as a father figure.

Straigo unfortunately died of old age about six months ago. Shadow and Relm left for Thamasa shortly after to put him to rest, but haven't been heard from since then.

Mog accompanied Umaro back to Narshe, presumably to return to his normal life with the rest of the Moogles in the caves, and Gogo simply disappeared without so much as a word, not that he/she/it ever talked in the first place.

Setzer returned to the skies on board the airship Falcon, and Terra accompanied him. The two of them alone traveled the world and did what they could to help the people. Though noble work wasn't exactly Mister Gabbiani's forte, the work made Terra happy, and he dealt with it for her sake. Unfortunately her dreams have been hurting her where the rest of existence, thanks to Setzer, could not. But despite his help...

"Do you wish to talk about it?"

Terra shook her head. "You always ask me that."

"And I always will," he replied immediately. "Did it not occur to you that perhaps sharing the dreams might help you lose the pain they bring? Perhaps if you stop swallowing the pain, it will leave you be."

"I can't do that," Terra replied with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry but... it... it's simply too painful to speak of."

"I see," Setzer replied. "If you ever change your mind... you know I won't judge you."

The look Terra gave him confirmed his theory about what these "dreams" were. Ever since Terra was found in the caves below Narshe by Arvis, she'd had amnesia. Though much of her memory returned when she was exposed to the Magicite of the Esper Ramuh, her father, there were still major gaps that her mind refused to give back to her.

The dreams were not dreams at all... they were memories... memories so terrible, that she could not speak of them to anyone. Setzer could not imagine what could be so bad as to warrant the desire to take such memories to her grave if possible, but he would never push her to into telling him. Instead he walked back below decks and left her in peace.

For Terra's part, she wished Setzer would stop asking her about it. She placed her left hand over her tummy below her naval, still feeling an echo of the pain her mind conjured up. In many ways, Terra wished to whatever gods may still exist that what she saw was her overactive imagination showing her fears that didn't really come to pass... but a part of her knew with near certainty that the nightmares that visited her every night were all too real.

A year after the death of Kefka Palazzo, he was still tormenting her...

* * *

 **Ten Years Ago**

* * *

"Let... me... go!"

A young girl with green hair, all of 10 years old was dragged into the tower. The unfeeling metal of the room seemed to echo her cry but it was little more than a tinny mockery of her small voice. She was thrown into the chair and banded down with heavy manacles. Unable to move her hands she tried to summon up her inborn powers to free herself only to have the device around her neck deny her again.

"You make such a fuss," came a sadistic voice as its owner entered the room. "Children are meant to be seen and not heard after all."

"M-Master Palazzo?!" the girl looked up in shock to see the clown painted man entering the room. "B-But why?! Why are you holding me here? Is this another lesson?"

"No my dear," Kefka replied, his blood red cloak flowing behind him. I have much more important things for you. Your lessons are over... now you have everything you need to be what we wanted you to be all along."

"Wanted me?" she replied confused. "But aren't I your apprentice? Aren't I to become a Court Mage like you?"

"That was never the intention child," he replied with an evil chuckle. "You were to be a weapon... a powerful weapon... one that can kill and destroy with ease."

"But... but... I don't wanna hurt anyone!" the girl protested with tears in her eyes. Her trust was betrayed by the man she looked up to as almost a father figure. He had shown her nothing but kindness as a kindred spirit, one who also had the power of magic behind him. Now suddenly he was turning against her... using her. Even a child it seems to could feel the sting of betrayal. The collar around her neck could prevent her from using her powers, but even if they didn't put in on her, she would never be able to bring herself to harm her own mentor... not even now.

The two men that dragged her in left, leaving behind an ornate wooden box that Kefka was busing himself opening.

"Of course, you sensibilities will prevent you from being a proper weapon, so I'll have to improvise."

Terra wiggled at her restraints again trying to get free. She didn't want to be here anymore, she just wanted to go back to her room, get Nani her stuffed bear, and hide under the bed hoping everything would go back to normal soon. Then she saw the device he removed from the case and wondered what it was.

"With this slave crown I'll practically _own_ you," he said almost triumphantly. The device was a round loop of metal, flat on the inside but rounded slightly on the outside, and its reddish metal gleamed menacingly. At several points around the outside there appeared to be screw-like projections of twisted metal.

He brought it over to her. "It's an ingenious device really," he explained causally. Her face turned away and Kefka quickly grabbed her head and forced her to look at him and pay attention. "You see, these bits here... drill into your skull and insert leads into your gray matter. It modifies the electrical impulses of your brain so that you are susceptible to suggestion... it rewrites part of your mind to listen to the person who put it on you especially."

Terra looked at him fearfully... her little heart beating rapidly in her fear. "W-Will it hurt?"

"Hurt?" he echoed almost mockingly. "It won't hurt me one bit." He laughed sadistically again causing Terra to cringe in her seat. "You on the other hand..." Without further ceremony, he grabbed her chin and placed the crown upon her head.

Immediately, sounds similar to electric drills started up and Terra began to scream. Blood poured from where the drills pushed their way into her head and her vision vibrated as the bones in her skull were bored though. They stopped as soon as they hit the end of the bone, leaving a bit of the metal on the outside still visible.

"P-Please Master!" Terra pleaded as both blood and tears were streaming with equal strength. "Please stop hurting me!"

"Calm yourself child," Kefka said calmly, as if he wasn't tormenting a little girl. "It will all be over soon."

A sharp pain made her jolt her head back as the lead wires entered her brain. All at once her body felt numb then on fire then numb again as the crown calibrated itself.

"Test time," Kefka said in a sing-song voice as he hit a hidden switch and the binds over Terra's wrists and ankles released. He removed the limiter from her neck and watched as she began to get her breath back. "You still with me child?"

Terra nodded, almost mechanically.

"Good! Good. Yavis!"

One of the soldiers from the hallway walked in.

"Yes sir?"

"Stand there." He obeyed. "Terra... kill him."

"Sir?" Yavis said hoping he didn't hear that right, but before he could respond, Terra had raised a hand and spoke a single word of power…

"Thundaga."

A bolt of lightning lanced though the young corporal leaving him no time to scream. Before he even realized he was struck by lightning he was already dead, reduced to ash nearly instantly by the power of Terra's magic.

Kefka laughed maniacally. "It worked!" he yelled. "You are mine now child!"

Terra nodded mechanically again, but new tears were in her eyes. She was fully aware of what she just did... and she knew she couldn't stop herself.

MMM

" _If only that were the worst of it,"_ Terra thought to herself as she wandered along the starboard side.

* * *

 **Four Years Ago**

* * *

Sixteen year old Terra Branford stood by in Kefka's room. The slave crown upon her head had adjusted and expanded with her growth, yet somehow didn't interfere with her hair; that kept growing despite the crown. She was now dressed in a light outfit of silk, colored in a light green that matched her hair, but also cut far too risqué for someone of her age. Her hands were bound over her head by a chain that was attached to a pulley on the ceiling. Kefka walked over to her, taking in the sight and also looking into her eyes to ensure that the recent adjustments to the slave crown were done correctly.

Although she was obedient without question, the horror in her eyes was unmistakable. Ever since she turned 16, Kefka had found a new use for her. This use didn't serve the Empire, it only served him.

He stood before her, taking his time in removing the ties of her dress. She stood very still though her bottom lip trembled slightly as she knew what was to come next. As pieces of the delicate cloth hit the floor more of her smooth skin became visible, some of it baring older scars; burns, cuts, bruises... evidence of Kefka's "love" for his old apprentice. Though this indignity had only been taking place for the past six months, it felt to Terra like she had been used this way for years. With the crown adjusted, she was going to be able to feel more of the pain.

This was a weekly ritual, one Kefka always looked forward to, and one no one else knew was happening. As far as Kefka was concerned no one else would ever know either... it wasn't their business.

The last piece of silk reached the floor and Kefka carefully folded it and placed it aside. Gooseflesh erupted over the girl's body as the cold of the room assaulted her slim frame.

"You are my plaything to do with as I wish," he said with an evil grin as he reached for his first implement of the evening... a metal rod with a tapered and rounded tip, its end heated to the point of glowing.

"I... am... your plaything," she repeated as tears already began to fall from her eyes. Her mind screamed at her to resist, break free, send this madman to an early grave. Even if The Emperor executed her for killing his Court Mage, it wouldn't matter... anything to end this insanity.

A gasp of pleasure erupted from her body as the iron touched her stomach just south and to the left of her naval. The other modification of the slave crown was also working it seemed, and it was one that would traumatize her forever...

… the crown rewired her nerves. It bypassed her normal pain receptors and wired them directly into the pleasure centers of her brain. It forced her to feel ungodly pleasure as her body was abused in ways that should have her writhing in agony. A line of her womanly fluids ran down her thigh as her body went from dry to gushing with wetness instantly. Her heart pounded in her chest, her legs wobbled slightly, but her arms were held fast by the chain and she couldn't fall.

Kefka lightly traced the burning end across her stomach in a lazy pattern causing Terra to gasp and moan and her body to leak uncontrollably.

"Pain has always been a unique pleasure of mine," he said almost seductively as he continued his work. "Now you too can enjoy it as I do. You will be the first to truly understand me, as you will now experience the world as I always have."

Putting down the poker, he picked up a knife instead. His un-gloved left hand traced across her modest breasts as if to enjoy their feel. Terra closed her eyes and let her breathing fall into a pattern. Kefka smiled slightly at the sight before he roughly clutched her right breast. She gasped as she felt the blade of the knife cut into the skin where the breast meets her cleavage. After licking the blood off the knife, he roughly pushed his thumb into the cut he made. Her back arched and she shrieked as she was forced nearly to orgasm by the pain.

"Your flesh feels wonderful Terra, and your pain is delicious." He bent down, biting hard into the flesh at the top of her breast forcing her to cry out and orgasm.

Hours of this continued on, and several forced releases later, Terra was all but hanging from the chain. Her body couldn't take much more rough treatment, and blood spots were dotting almost every part of her. Numerous cuts and new bruises would be added to her collection... this was the worst he had ever treated her.

Kefka laughed. "I should have done this year ago! Children scream so much better you know. Of course I probably wouldn't have rewired your brain first but... meh. Now it's so much better though. You've become quite a beautiful young woman you know."

"Thank... you... M-Master," Terra's addled mind managed.

"Well now that I'm all hot 'n bothered, I should probably go relieve myself, so hang out for a bit will you?" He was about to leave when he stopped. "But... I'd be missing an opportunity wouldn't I?"

Terra's mind saw the horror of what was to come and tried to shut itself off... but the crown forced her to stay awake, stay lucid. She knew it would make her enjoy the act and it was a memory she didn't want... couldn't handle... the torture was bad enough... but now...

Kefka had plenty of time... he could have simply took her down, threw her on his bed and raped her there... but Kefka had little patience for that. He simply needed to get off so he could concentrate... there was little joy in this. In fact, to him the entire need to "release himself" was a distraction from his true desires... but eventually he'd go into sensory overload and he had no choice but to submit to it.

He simply fumbled with his pants before he began... he didn't bother letting her down and simply held her in place while he used her body to fulfill his needs.

"I'm actually a little sorry about this," he said as he thrust into her. "I hate being a man sometimes." There was little joy in his eyes as he looked into hers. "I often wondered what this would be like... I have to say, I don't see what the big deal is... in fact... this really isn't working... something's missing... I know!" He reached up and hit a switch on the slave crown.

Suddenly all the pain Terra had experienced was shifted from her pleasure centers to her pain receptors. Her face suddenly contorted into agony, causing her to cry out in pain. Her body clamped around Kefka as her tormented screams drove him to the edge of ecstasy. It felt like she was on fire as the burning pattern on her stomach felt fresh, the cuts he left stung, and the bruises nearly took her breath away. Within a minute of her tormented cries and her body trying to crush his organ inside of her, Kefka released within her, punctuating the moment by biting into her shoulder hard enough get her to cry out in pain even more.

He let go, removing himself from her in that same instance. The pain made Terra gasp and finally black out as her poor abused body reached its limit. She hung from the chains limply, now both her own fluids and Kefka's dribbling down her legs along with her own blood from his actions. Kefka got his breath back and looked upon the masterpiece he had created. Almost immediately he began laughing hysterically as if this was the funniest thing he had seen in his entire life.

* * *

 **Three Years, Nine Months Ago**

* * *

Rebellion erupted across Vector. Many soldiers realized what madness the Gesthalian Empire was attempting and they decided to try to take the capital to end it. Kefka and his slave were piloting separate Magi-Tek Armored Units at the time.

Kefka moved his unit forward and Terra matched his stride without needing to be ordered. Though she was still lucid within her own mind, she couldn't stop the catastrophe around her and lamented. She knew what would happen next... she would soon have more blood on her hands. Her one thought of solace was that General Leo Cristophe had taken a much bigger interest in her in recent months meaning her exposure to her old Master was minimal. The torture and rape had ended for the time being. Terra could only hope that he continued to take such interest and keep the mad clown as far from her as possible.

"Terra!" Kefka yelled over the cries of the soldiers. "Neutralize the threat at once! Burn them!"

"Yes, Master," she replied instantly and pushed her unit forward. A large group of rebel soldiers rushed her with weapons drawn... their faces twisted in righteous fury...

Her unit roared as Terra gave it the command to fire. Its great head stretched forward and the metal jaw opened unleashing a massive blast of pure arcane fire. Buildings, men and even the street itself ignited instantly. A few of the men were lucky and were reduced to ash in the blink of an eye, while the rest cried out in unimaginable agony before their minds started shutting down from the sheer pain of feeling their muscles cooking inside their own bodies.

Kefka laughed aloud. "YES!" he screamed. "That's it! Burn everything! Burn them all! I want to watch it all burn to ash! Every soldier! Every building! Destroy it all!"

* * *

Terra finally snapped herself out of the memory, but something continued to gnaw at her... something she still didn't remember... but what? Her recent memories and dreams especially were haunting her as if something of dire importance was missing from her mind, but no matter what she did, she couldn't reclaim the memory.

Terra walked back below decks... she had to try to get some kind of sleep. Perhaps she should try to talk to Setzer... he said he wouldn't judge her...

But no. The more she thought about it, the more she couldn't do it. The memories of her time under the influence of the Slave Crown should be her cross to bear for the rest of her existence.

She sighed as the thoughts of what had happened to her faded away again. Maybe she could sleep for the rest of the night... maybe she could begin to forget these horrible memories once more and start to reclaim her life...

Terra started down the stairs back into the Airship proper. She caught sight of Setzer at his navigation table.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"No," Setzer replied immediately. "Just checking our location. By my estimates we're south of Mobliz."

"Mobliz," she whispered. "That brings back memories."

Setzer remembered it well… a monster was terrorizing the town, but only children were left alive there. Terra lost her fighting spirit, and lost to the monster. One day however, she regained her confidence and sent the monster to the grave at last. The children since then were moved to Figaro and left in the care of the brothers. Other survivors of Kefka's reign have since moved into the ruins and rebuilt the town.

"Maybe we should visit the children," Setzer offered. "It has been a while."

Terra smiled softly. A visit with them might do her good she realized. She nodded silently in agreement.

" _He's done so much for me,"_ Terra thought to herself. _"One day I may have to tell him the truth…"_

* * *

 _Oh… life… is bigger…_

 _Is bigger than you, and you are not me…_

 _The lengths that I will go to…_

 _The distance in your eyes…_

 _Oh no, I've said too much,_

 _I've said enough_

 _-R.E.M – "Losing My Religion"_

* * *

 **A/N:** Some of you might notice that about two-thirds to three-quarters of this chapter is actually the short story "Slave Crown" re-edited with the last flashback removed from it, and an added part showing you a brief glimpse into the mind of Kefka Palazzo. As a result, you might be wondering "Why in the blue fuck did you post this?"

The reason is because of these reviews (any spelling and/or grammar errors left as they are direct quotes)…

 **Lordriochi, from "Slave Crown":** "Wow...you did an excellent job portraying Kefka's sick, insane mind. Especially with the bondage scene, I felt very disturbed that the Slave Crown was able to make Terra feel pleasure when being hurt and pain when she was violated by the psycho clown. Due to reading this story, I am VERY glad Kefka died by the end of FF6! I wish you would make a follow up to this story. What happened to Terra's baby?"

 **Tetraforce Theory, from "All That Remains":** "I don't know why these two stories aren't that popular! I absolutely loved this part and think you should consider making It into an actualy story to write all the way through "of course from where you are at"."

I finally decided I was going to try to do just as Tetraforce Theory suggested. "All That Remains" was my first attempt to continue the story that began in "Slave Crown", to explain what happened to the child that was created from the unholy events of the previous story. That story however was NOT up to my standards. I just wanted to publish something that day and so left out a lot of important details. Also, the writing can really only be described as "lazy".

This story is my attempt to rectify that… And yes, I'm fully aware of the fact that both of these stories only received a single review, but if there is anything I've learned about the Final Fantasy Fanfiction Fanbase, it is most are not likely to comment unless it's REALLY good, or it just plain bites.

If you made it this far, I implore you to leave a review. I'd prefer something more than "good job" or "keep it up", but won't turn those down either. Without any reviews at all, I have no idea if I'm doing a good job or if I need to back up and rethink my writing style a bit. I don't have a beta, and writers sometimes let their stories run away from them, so I also use reviews to ascertain how close I am to "Jumping the Shark" or moving into crack-fic territory. Of course, I'm a little famous for the latter of the two based on the reviews for most of the Neon Genesis Evangelion Fanfiction I've written.

Before this A/N gets any longer, I'll end it here. Thank you for reading, even if you ultimately decide not to leave a review and I hope to see you next chapter.


	2. So This Is How the World Ends, Part I

**II: So, This Is How the World Ends, Part I**

* * *

 **Three Years, For Months Ago**

* * *

General Marcus Vrax was an imposing man of well over six feet tall wearing draconically themed armor. As a Magitech Knight of the Second Order, he was one of the most skilled in all of the Gestahlian Empire. Indeed, it was thought that his skills were second only to the great General Leo Christophe himself. His loyalty was unquestioned and he would take any mission, no matter what the chance of success was. He had already racked up several major victories in this war, and it didn't seem as if his luck would end any time soon.

He entered the main Magitek Research Facility at Vector with two of his finest warriors at his back. He had been summoned here by the Emperor himself; otherwise he would never enter such a place. Though this was effectively the place where he was given his powers, a rebirth if you will, this place held nothing but dread for him now.

Inside the facility, there was a small gathering in one of the smaller labs. Emperor Gestahl watched with a mixture of displeasure and sadness as one of the greatest assets of the Empire was being operated on. He didn't know who was responsible for this indignity upon the young woman, though he had his suspicions.

From his position, he could make out the scars on her body easily enough, scars that he knew could not have come from battles, but from torture and abuse. The Slave Crown upon the girls head was linked to several wires connected to a control computer that was regulating the endorphins in her brain so she would remain unconscious and feel no pain from the procedure.

The person operating was the head of the Magitek Research Department, Cid Del Norte Marquez. He was a brilliant man by anyone's estimation, though sometimes seen as a slight eccentric. It was he who developed the process to infuse the power of magic into a normal human, though this operation had nothing to do with his research. He was trying to save her life. The damage to her body was affecting her pregnancy and if he didn't get the child out of her, both would be lost.

A soldier approached the Emperor and saluted. Gestahl didn't even look at the man. Though not very tall, Emeperor Gestahl was imposing in his all black outfit and long white facial hair. He was old and yet was able to move as well as any young soldier.

"What is it?" he demanded.

"My Lord, General Vrax has arrived at the facility," he replied.

Gestahl said nothing at first, watching as Cid removed the premature child from the body of Terra. Carefully, he moved the baby girl into a cylinder. Magical forces held the child in place as a nutrient rich and oxygenated fluid filled the tube to act as an artificial womb. After checking the instruments, he then began to clean up and sew up Terra herself.

"Very good," the Emperor finally replied. "Bring him directly to me." The soldier saluted again and quickly left to fulfill his orders. Gestahl entered the lab approaching Cid as he slowly continued his work.

"Report," he said, but much more softly this time.

"The operation was a success," Cid replied as he continued to work. "The mother is alive, but I'm worried about the child. Her premature state could be fatal."

"And Terra?" the Emperor asked with concern.

"Chances are she'll never bare children again," he replied. "Some of the torture inflicted on her was quite severe, and internal. She's lucky to have carried the child for this long. I've attempted to use magic to repair the damage but for some reason it won't work. The wounds may be metaphysical as well as physical. It's a puzzle to be sure."

"Tell me about the child's condition."

Cid took a moment to look in the direction of the baby. "Uncertain. As I said, her state could be fatal, though if she does survive, she may very well be our last hope in creating a reproducible specimen."

The Emperor walked over the tube and looked over the child. The poor fragile thing floated in the tube silently despite just being torn from its mother.

"Do we have any idea who did this?"

"My lord, I could venture a guess, but I know you will not take action."

Such a dangerous comment to make to the Emperor, but Gestahl read the meaning in his words and knew with certainty now that his court mage was the one who did this. But that brought up an interesting proposition in its own right. The child was only one-quarter Esper but half of her genes came from the first Magitek Knight created by Cid. Preliminary experiments showed that it was possible that the power of magic wrote itself directly to the essence of a person which would include their genes. There was a good chance this girl could be even more powerful than her mother despite the thinned Esper blood.

"I see," the Emperor finally replied. "Then make sure this knowledge does not leave the room."

Cid's eyes narrowed slightly but he nodded in agreement anyway. Anything less would have been treason, but he didn't like the idea at all. Kefka should be punished for what he had done, but he was Gestahl's favorite despite being obviously flawed in so many ways.

"Have the child moved to Sector Beta," he commanded. Cid was about to object to this but the look on the Emperor's face warned him against such action.

The Emperor left the room as soon as he received confirmation of the order from Cid. He knew Cid didn't agree with him, but agreement was not a prerequisite of obedience. He stepped out in the hall and saw General Vrax approaching him. The guard he sent to retrieve him could barely keep up with the man's strides, or those of his escorts.

"Ah, perfect timing General," the Emperor noted.

"My Lord," he said as he bowed respectfully. As he did so, the Emperor noted the unusual weapon on his back. He had heard of the weapon, but understood little about it.

It was a two handed blade with a built in trigger mechanism on the hilt. Above the cross guard was a cylinder that would not be out of place on a typical six-shooter, but a bit larger. The blade was thick and long, bringing the weapon's length to around five feet from hilt to tip. The designs and adornments were draconic like the rest of his custom armor. Though armies were best in a uniform look, Gestahl allowed his Generals the freedom of wearing what they wished.

"I've been curious about that weapon of yours for quite some time now," Gestahl stated directly.

"My Lord, it would be my pleasure to explain its design and function to you."

"By all means."

Vrax removed the blade from its partial sheath on his back. A twist of the hilt brought the trigger into the ready position.

"The blade is built on the principal of ultrasonic vibrations." He pulled opened the chamber and removed a single shell. Gesthahl noted the front of each "bullet" was flat and the shell casting had what appeared to be weaker points at three locations around the shaft. "When the trigger is depressed, the charge detonates. The excess heat is ejected though these points that tear open on their sides, but much of the force is directed into the plate at the top of the charge. This transfers the explosive force into the blade. Thin channels within the blade take the force and cause a resonance vibration to occur in the blade. This tremendously increases the weapon's cutting power. Alone the weapon can sunder shields and deliver fatal wounds, but when the trigger is used, I can split a fully armored knight from crown to crotch in a single stroke."

"Impressive," the Emperor replied, obviously quite amused with the design. "Did you come up with this on your own?"

"No, my Lord. Gunpowder was rediscovered during the time of my Grandfather, and he was the one who figured out that such a thing was possible. I've learned how to make the special charges for the weapon, but I am not responsible for its design."

"Your grandfather?" The Emperor questioned. "How old is this weapon?"

"Close to 100 years I'd imagine, though I don't know its exact age," he replied. "With all due respect my Emperor, I'm sure you didn't call me down here to discuss my unusual equipment."

"Of course not," he replied. "I suppose I should get to the point. If you direct your attention into the lab you will see."

Vrax looked through the window and saw the girl he knew only as 'the witch'. In a tube he saw a baby, obviously a little premature floating silently.

"I didn't know she was pregnant," Vrax admitted.

"No one is to know," the Emperor replied. "Your mission is of the utmost importance, though I'm sure you will not like it."

"My personal opinions are meaningless in the face of a royal decree," Vrax noted.

"Good. I want you to take the child to Sector Beta. You will be reassigned there with her. You are to raise her as your own daughter."

Vrax couldn't believe the order. "What? My Lord, I know I just said my opinions are meaningless, but I must protest anyway. I'm an Imperial General, not a daycare specialist. I know nothing about raising a child!"

"You have no family in the capital correct?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"That makes you my best choice. I don't believe I can trust Leo with this… and I need him on the field anyway. And Kefka… Kefka can't be trusted with this since he's responsible for it."

Vrax opened his eyes in shock at that revelation. "Your court mage is the father?" he clarified, earning a nod from the Emperor.

"If he knew that Terra Branford had a daughter as a result of what he did to her, he would stop at nothing to either control it, or kill it."

"You should have executed that madman a long time ago!"

"I need him," the Emperor replied in a low voice. "But I understand how hard to control he can be sometimes."

Vrax said nothing. A royal decree was about to be made that would take him out of the rest of the war for certain.

"This is my command Vrax; Report to Cid in two weeks that the child did not survive. Do this even if she does, let him think the child is dead. But, I truly hope she does survive; she may be our last hope of continuing this project."

"I understand how important this is, my Lord." Vrax replied. "I will do as I have been ordered. It is well that I have no family to tie me to the capital… your decree is likely to place me at Sector Beta for a very long time." Part of the Emperor's order disturbed him though… why would he want to keep the knowledge of the child's survival away from Cid? Was he afraid Cid's sentimental nature would get the better of him and he may try something treasonous?

"As long as it takes, General. I am grateful to you for this sacrifice. I'm counting on you."

That settled it… there was now no turning back. Vrax effectively had sworn an oath, but even if that were not the case, he knew he would never disobey his emperor.

* * *

 **Nine Days Later**

* * *

Vrax stepped off the ship onto the docks of the island laboratory known simply as Sector Beta. Only a handful of people back on the mainland knew this place even existed. It was an isolated island hundreds of miles south of the Imperial City of Albrook. Covered in forests, rolling hills, and many rivers, it was almost a paradise for those trying hard to escape the rigors of city life.

Vrax hated it. He had grown up in the shadow of Vector and saw the wilderness around the city as just useless empty space between it and the next major city. Despite learning everything he needed to know about survival in the wilderness, he never took a liking to it. Neither the fresh air nor abundant beauty could ever change his mind about that.

Nearby the docks was the main facility. The laboratory complex consisted of a 14 story tall building shaped like the letter "T". A modern looking building made of steel, concrete, and glass, its primary purpose was to experiment with alternative forms of Magitek. Such experiments included drawing energy from the world itself, the creation of "Mana Batteries" (structures or objects that passively absorb and store magical energy), and even the creation of magical energy via chemical or even alchemical means.

Vrax considered such experiments a waste of resources but he understood that eventually, Vector's supply of research material (i.e. Espers) would run out. When that happened, in order to continue to produce more power for the creation of Magitek Knights and machines, an alternative method of extracting magical power had to be found.

Behind him, several soldiers carefully moved the boxes of supplies from the ship, one specifically contained the incubation tube for the girl he brought with him. The soldiers were very careful with that one, bringing it into the lower level of the lab, into a private room set aside for this purpose. As the box was removed and the machines that would keep the girl alive were revealed, he heard someone enter. They were immediately stopped by the soldiers.

"General Vrax," the woman called out. "I'm Doctor Trask."

"Let her in," he commanded. "Then close the door and do not allow any further personnel to enter."

"Sir!" one of the soldiers replied.

"Doctor Trask is it? I wasn't expecting you to be a woman."

Trask wore a white skirt that clung to her legs, stopping above the knee. Her lab coat hung down almost to the floor and her blouse was powder blue. Her face was quite young, betraying her immature age, though her actions and mannerisms painted her as far more mature than one would expect. She had modest assets but Vrax immediately decided she was pretty. Her blonde hair was tied in an up-do to keep it from her face, and her glasses completed the look of a beautiful, perhaps even sexy yet very intelligent young woman.

"Most don't," she agreed. "But even women can serve the empire." The last of the box's panels were removed revealing the tube and the floating child. She seemed to be doing better today from the General's perspective; she had more color to her and seemed to be breathing the oxygenated fluid more easily.

"So this is the girl," Trask stated as she looked her over. "She's beautiful."

"How much were you told?"

"Not much," she admitted. "She's the product of a half-Esper and a Magitek Knight. Specifics weren't revealed as not many people know the identity of the, so-called 'Witch'."

"You know enough then," Vrax stated. "For reasons I can't disclose, I can't tell you any more than that."

"No surprise," she replied. "So what's her name?"

"Um," the general paused. "She… she doesn't have one."

"Well you should give her one."

The General looked a little annoyed. "Why me?"

"Isn't she to be your adopted daughter? As her foster father, it is your right to do so."

"Erm… Ah… Well," he stuttered. "I guess I'll name her after my sister."

"I was told you had no family," Trask pointed out.

"No _living_ family," he corrected. "My sister died of sickness six years ago… she was my last living relative."

"Oh… I'm so sorry."

"Its fine," Vrax replied. "I don't talk about myself much so few outside of the people who maintain my records really know about that sort of thing. My sister's name was Alya. She was studying to be a veterinarian. She loved Chocobos especially. Personally, I can't stand the smelly birds myself."

Doctor Trask giggled.

"Something wrong?"

"Oh, no," Trask replied, stifling further giggles. "Just thinking that I thought I was the only person who thought they smelled weird."

Vrax cracked a smile at that.

* * *

 **6 Months Later**

* * *

Vrax was on the roof of the facility reading the latest reports. Nearby, enjoying the cooler air, Doctor Trask was holding the now six month old Alya.

"I can't believe this is happening!" he said, sounding rather upset. "The Returners successfully raided the Magitek Research Facility in Vector. A bunch of rebels managed to break into the most secure facility in the entire empire!"

"What were they after?" Doctor Trask asked.

"The Espers," he replied. "According to the report, the Espers that were still being studied in the lab committed mass suicide, but by doing so reduced their bodies to crystals called Magicite."

Doctor Trask's eyes widened. "I… I postulated that something like that was possible! An Esper's Magicite would therefore be capable of teaching magic to those who have the potential but not the knowledge of how to use it themselves."

"Meaning now the Returners have the power of Magic in their corner," Vrax added sourly. "The war is turning against the Empire. With Magicite, our enemies will be able to better arm themselves against us…"

"Perhaps it may be time to pursue peace talks?" Doctor Trask asked.

"I don't make policy," he replied. "And despite being a general, I hate politics. I'm actually glad I'm out here, away from the capital now… I'm not sure I could stand seeing the Empire bring brought low by a bunch of ambitious rebels."

Doctor Trask watched as he faced the setting sun. The orientation of the building allowed its three sides to point North, South, and West, giving its entire eastern flat side access to the rising sun. She rose to her feet and stood next to him.

"The Empire will not fall," she said at length. "Not while there are still people who believe in the cause."

"But what if that's it though?" he asked. "What if people are starting to not believe? Remember that rebellion that erupted around a year or so ago?"

"I remember," she replied. "You think something like that can happen again?"

"I hope not…"

* * *

 **10 Months Later**

* * *

Vrax was starting to lose his faith faster now. He learned of the recent attack on Vector by the Espers , and the peace conference with the Returners, and he knew the war was over. It upset him that the dream had so easily been quashed, and he found himself questioning the wisdom of his own Emperor.

Doctor Trask was transferred back to the mainland a month ago. It was something of a sad parting for the two of them only because Vrax had become rather fond of the young doctor, though he felt she was too young for him. He would miss their conversations, and if it wasn't for her, he'd never know how to take care of a child.

It was mid-morning when Vrax left the building with Alya. Ever since her hair really started growing in, he's noticed the scientists were wary around her. That was likely because she had her father's hair… and that was one shade of blonde you never forgot. The mere presence reminded them all of the Mad Clown, though none of them could remember the last time he visited this facility. They counted themselves lucky for that reason alone.

Alya, at the young age of almost two years, was still intelligent enough to know she was different from the others. The reasons were beyond her, but no one around her was even remotely like her, and this she knew on an instinctive level. Her foster father seemed to be the only one who didn't treat her differently, which made the child all the closer to him.

Vrax loved her green eyes, a gift from her mother. He had only met the "witch" once but her eyes were the thing that stood out the most, not her oddly colored hair. Her vacant stare he knew was a result of the Slave Crown she was forced to wear. Vrax found himself feeling sorry for her, a woman reduced to a mere tool because she couldn't be controlled otherwise. Realization hit him at some point that the same would probably happen to Alya eventually.

"Never," he whispered, banishing the thought.

It was a relatively clear day as Vrax carried Alya around the outside of the facility. Though he'd rather be inside, Alya seemed to like the outdoors so he relented for her sake. In time, he came upon a gentle brook that passed close to the facility and sat on one of the larger rocks nearby, allowing Alya to wander around a bit within sight. For a child just shy of two, she was very active and very intelligent.

She knew when she was too far from him, and knew to stay away from certain things without ever having to be told. Vrax never understood how she could be so smart for being so young, but counted his blessings. Such intelligence made Alya much easier to raise than your standard human child.

The day seemed as if it was going to be just like any other, but that quickly changed for the worst. Only a few minutes had passed since he arrived at the brook when he felt a great rumbling in the ground, as if he were standing close to where a great freight train was rolling by. But Vrax knew that there were no railroads on the island, which meant only one thing.

"Earthquake," he whispered. "Alya! "

The girl immediately and obediently waddled her way back to Vrax who scooped her up immediately. If there was an earthquake, he had to check the facility to make sure no one was hurt. Unbeknownst to him, this was no simple earthquake, as thousands of miles away to the northeast a great mass of land was now floating up into the sky. The massive displacement of rock left its wake caused the ocean to rush in from all directions at once.

As he ran back to the facility, one of the other scientists was rushing towards him as well.

"General!" he yelled between breaths. "The ocean… its receding rapidly!"

Knowing instantly what that meant, he ran with Alya up the hill back to the fortified facility. "Get everyone to higher ground, now!" he ordered. He soon crested the hill and looked west, towards the coast. He saw that indeed the water was pulling away from shore rapidly, leaving multitudes of fish to flopping about on the suddenly exposed seabed.

"Tsunami," he whispered with only the slightest touch of fear in his voice. "Get everyone inside!" he ordered. "Lock down the facility! Now!"

The building was the most fortified location on the island, but he wasn't certain if it would hold up to the rigors of a massive wall of water. He watched as the men scurried about, shoring up doors and getting everything of value into protected areas.

Less than one hour later, as Vrax watched from the fifth floor of the building, he saw the blue line of the wave rapidly approaching the island. For the first time in his life, fear truly began to creep its way into his spine. The water rushed forward at an incredible rate of speed, obliterating the docks and the hill behind it on impact. The shock of the wall of water slamming into the building was felt by everyone. The windows on the fourth floor shattered on impact, a few scientists were still on that left and were instantly pulverized by the force of the wave. The windows on the back side of the facility then shattered allowing the wave to pass though the building with less resistance.

"By all that is holy," he whispered as he watched the destruction. The water suddenly began to rise and he watched the windows on his level crack as the water began to cover him. Clutching Alya, he ran as fast as he could for the stairwell, knowing full well that the elevator would be suicide. Just as he reached the stairs, he heard the windows shatter and began to run up the stairs faster. Briefly looking down he saw that the water had already completely filled the fourth floor and was still rising. Alya remained quiet, only making little frightened mewling noises as he continued to run.

When Vrax reached level nine, he stopped, realizing the water stopped rising when it hit level seven. He knew the water must be rushing down the other side of the hill by now, into the valleys beyond. He knew the worst had to be over. But then something happened he wasn't expecting.

The rumbling began again, but distant this time. It seemed to come from everywhere at once. His Magitek senses alerted him to a dramatic shift in the Æther, as if a fundamental shift in the very balance of magic had just occurred. Before he could ponder on just how impossible something like that was Alya began crying loudly. She had remained very calm and mostly quiet for this entire ordeal, but now something was upsetting her greatly.

 _'Must be the Esper part of her,'_ he thought to himself. _'But what could have happened that would upset her this much?'_

Suddenly, the rumbling went from distant to everywhere at once. Without warning, the skies blackened and the oceans swelled once more. The building shook as its remaining windows shattered and the tower swayed. Vrax knew he had to get out of there otherwise he was done for. He ran back down the stairs, careful not to slip on the water, and tried to keep Alya's eyes hidden from the bodies that were strewn about and the destruction around them.

 _'What the devil is happening?!'_

Vrax managed to get out of the tower, but it was collapsing behind him. He ran south sliding part way down the hill and bracing himself. Alya's cries became even louder as Vrax watched the ground undulate violently. Around he could see the forest was shifting, some parts rising up and others suddenly falling. Water rushed into low lying areas and washed support buildings away. The sound was incredible, but Alya could still be heard even over all the chaos. He held her close, trying desperately to keep her calm as the world ended around them...

It took several hours before the land calmed. Vrax finally breathed a sigh of relief, but it was obvious that Alya was still scared. Though she stopped crying, she was still mewling softly and clinging desperately to his armor. Vrax stood up to take stock in their situation.

Survivors spread out to try to salvage what they could. Vrax stood upon a hill looking over the changed landscape, trying to ignore the surreal feeling of it all. Nothing looked right anymore… trees were uprooted, the land mass itself had changed, part of it didn't even look like it was an island anymore, perhaps now connected to an ever bigger landmass. It was almost too much to take.

How long would it before an Imperial cargo ship came with relief supplies? Would one even come? These where the questions that were on everyone's mind, but Vrax had the dreadful feeling that he already knew the answers…

* * *

 _That's me in the corner_

 _That's me in the spotlight, losing my religion_

 _Trying to keep up with you_

 _And I don't know if I can do it…_

 _Oh no, I've said too much_

 _I haven't said enough…_

* * *

 **A/N:** So… some new stuff here. I'm a lot happier with the way this turned out compared to the first half of "All That Remains". The next chapter as you can guess will likely cover the second half of that one shot. I really want to get into the new meat of the story, but before I can run, I need to walk.


End file.
